Breeze
by Zebrafied
Summary: Calm, quiet modern AU where everything is alright and Eren/Mikasa is truth. Slow build, slice of life, fluffy. Don't expect too much!
1. I'll treat you to ice cream, alright?

Mikasa yawned and turned around in her bed. She really didn't want to wake up yet.

It was Monday and today was the day they'd get the results for the big physics test that Eren had worked so hard for. But Mikasa had a feeling her results would still be better than his. That's how it usually ended up, and it would always result in Eren being grumpy for the rest of the week.

Mikasa sighed and slowly stood up, yawned again and smacked her hands against her cheeks to wake herself up. She drowsily walked out of her bedroom and knocked on Eren's door. She always did that nowadays, since that one time last year when she had managed to catch him doing something very, very private. She blushed just from thinking of that time, but it must've been way worse for Eren, the poor thing. After that things had been very awkward between them for almost a month.

Mikasa never wanted to experience that again so she had made it a habit always to knock. Eren didn't answer, so she opened the door a little and carefully peeked inside.

She sighed softly when she saw Eren laying on his side in the bed, his face towards Mikasa. Although she was annoyed at his snooze addiction she'd always liked seeing him sleeping. His face just looked so relaxed, as if he didn't have a single worry in the world. So unlike his usual expressions, which always so filled up with emotion.

The morning sun was shining in through the thin curtains which were waving lightly in the warm breeze from the open window. The warm sunlight lit up his bare skin and soft brown hair in a very beautiful way, and Mikasa smiled while she slowly approached him.

If it wasn't for the fact that she'd seen this scene a thousand times before she surely would've been blushing like crazy right now, because the duvet was on the floor and Eren was only wearing some gray boxer shorts. The boy really wasn't hard on the eyes.

Mikasa knelt down beside Eren's sleeping body and grabbed his bare shoulder as she shook him carefully. He wailed quietly and tried to twist himself free from her grip.

"Get lost, M'kasa" he mumbled and frowned. But she just kept shaking him. "Please?"

"Forget it", she said. He groaned and opened an eye. His tired emerald gaze immediately met hers. "Good morning, Eren"

"Good morning", he sighed and closed his eye again.

"Come out soon, or else you're not getting any breakfast." Mikasa stood up again and walked out into the kitchen, leaving Eren's door half open.

She turned on the water boiler and started preparing their breakfast. When she was finished she sat down, put rooibos tea in Eren's cup and jasmine in her own, and started making her sandwiches.

When Eren still hadn't turned up she looked at the clock worriedly. Nine past eight. She started making his sandwiches as well; one with ham and salad and one with strawberry jam. Thirteen past eight. He was taking unusually long. Mikasa stood up from the table and walked over to Eren's room. The door was now closed, and she frowned. Had he fallen asleep again? That had happened before.

She opened the door and realized one second too late that she had forgotten to knock.

"Hey!" Eren said, sounding very upset and frowning angrily at her. "I'm changing clothes here, geez!" He was standing in front of his wardrobe in his school uniform pants, and it seemed like he had just been about to put his shirt on.

"I'm sorry Eren, I thought you might have fallen asleep again. We'll be late if you don't hurry up."

"Have a little more faith in me! And more importantly, why are you still standing there looking!?" Mikasa rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You were actually _way_ more naked while I was waking you up before." Eren's cheeks turned a light red.

"Well… It's not like I could protect myself, I was helpless!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. But I really don't think you have anything against me seeing your upper body, do you? You usually go around showing it off so proudly to everyone as soon as you get an opportunity. It's kind of ridiculous."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, really? I feel sorry for the girls Eren. If they're impressed by your looks before they get to know your personality, I'm sure they'll be very let down."

"Oh shut up you!" Eren dragged the shirt over his head and started to rummage through his drawer, probably searching for socks. "And besides, I don't care about girls anyways. They're stupid. If I ever did show off it was for Jean's sake." Mikasa smirked.

"Jean? You swing that way, Eren? I had no ide-"

"No! To annoy him, annoy him alright Mikasa? For god's sake…" She laughed softly, and Eren looked up from the socks he was putting on, surprised. Hearing Mikasa laugh wasn't that common, not even for Eren. Her laugh was adorable though, and he always loved hearing it. He gave her a wide grin. "It's really fun, you know too how jealous he is, right? He is so thin and weak." Eren picked up his green school uniform tie and looked down on it with a disgruntled expression.

Mikasa sighed and started walking towards him, still with a soft smile on her lips. She took the necktie from him, put it around his neck and tied an elegant knot. Eren just looked down on her fingers with wide fascinated eyes. He had long ago given up on trying to understand how she did it.

"I'm not convinced that's how it is, and you really shouldn't be so cocky. Your looks aren't _that _impressive, and besides Jean is taller than you, you know. Not to mention he's nicer, and I'm sure he knows how to tie his own tie", Mikasa said as she ran her fingers through a big knot in his messy brown hair, trying to make him look a bit more presentable. Eren snorted.

"And I'm sure his mom ties it for him, that's how big of a loser he is. And besides I've grown, I think I might actually be taller than you now."

"No you aren't, we literally measured like two days ago, remember?"

"Oh well, I'm still taller than most girls at school, so it's your fault" he said and walked out into the kitchen, scratching his neck.

"What girls? Like… Annie and Historia?" Mikasa asked as she followed.

"Shut u-! Oh fuck, twenty minutes past eight!?" he shouted sounding genuinely surprised, and Mikasa just sighed hopelessly.

* * *

><p>"Look, I know you two haven't had the easiest lives", the professor said. Mikasa glanced over at Eren who was obviously clenching his teeth hard. She knew he hated it when grownups mentioned <em>that<em>, as if they knew everything about them and what they had been through. Like they were some kind of weak victims. Mikasa herself didn't mind it that much though, she was grateful for the privilege. She was just hoping Eren wouldn't choose this moment to speak his feelings on the subject. "But you need to do something about this. You're late way too often, and even though we've warned you thousands of times you never improve. This really is your last warning guys, after that we'll have to take measures."

"Yes sir, I promise we'll get better."

"Alright, I'll trust you Mikasa. Eren you really should follow your sister's example. Try to just... Not hit every one who says something that upsets you, alright? That thing yesterday that you and Kirchtein caused was a catastrophe. Try to have a bit more respect for your upperclassmen. You can always come talk to us teachers if something happens. Just, use other measures than violence. Please?" The professor sighed and Mikasa looked nervously at Eren, but he still seemed to be controlling his irritation just fine. _Atta boy. _

"Okay, sir, I understand."

"Good" The professor stood up and the two students followed his example. "That being said, nice work on the test. Both of you. Mikasa, your results were good as always. And Eren, you have really improved. I'm very impressed by your hard work. Just go on like this and you'll do great on your university entrance exams."

"Thank you sir" he replied, sounding very proud.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mikasa?", he said later while they were walking home. "I'm sorry."<p>

"Huh? For what?"

"For making us late of course! I had no idea he'd get that angry." Mikasa smiled.

"It's okay Eren. This time it wasn't even your fault."

"Yeah but still. Anyways, what a jerk, right? _Haven't had the easiest lives_ huh? What do you think about that, dear _sister _of mine? I hate it when assholes like him make assumptions" Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"Just be thankful, okay? He did say your test was good. And besides, if anyone around here is an asshole I'm sure most people would agree it's you. Honestly though, you really should try to wake up earlier. And more importantly you should stop picking fights with every single kid that dares approach you."

"Okay, okay, I know. I'll try my best." Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

"You say that every single time", she sighed lightly and shook her head.

"I do? Uh, yeah, I guess you're right actually. Well… I'll treat you to ice cream, alright?" Eren smiled and grabbed her wrist to guide her into the small convenience store.

"Alright", she replied quietly and returned his smile, quietly feeling grateful that it seemed he had forgotten to ask her about her test score.


	2. Wait, what? Mikasa?

"I can't believe this is happening. You all are fucking hopeless", Ymir complained from on top of the big rock she had climbed up onto, looking like some kind of primitive royalty.

"It's just as much your fault as it's anyone else's", Reiner sighed as he slumped down against a tree.

"That's not true, it was Eren's fault!" Jean exclaimed. Marco carefully put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Jean please, don-"

"Was not!"

"Yes it was, and you know it! You're the one who dropped the fucking map in the water! Not to mention you were the one who insisted we keep walking without it, saying you knew the way. You only made it worse!"

"Fuck you Jean, it was your fault I fell in to begin with!" Eren said, followed by a loud sneeze.

"Bless you" Marco sighed, letting go of Jean's shoulder and seating himself against Ymir's rock. Jean did the same, quietly cursing about something but not denying what Eren had said.

"Fuck… Don't tell me I caught a cold" Eren wailed, looking extremely miserable as he too sat himself down on the green summer grass of the forest.

"What are you, a little kid?" Jean snapped.

"Fuck you, I'm not, but I know Mikasa will be treating me like one for the rest of the week now. This fucking sucks"

"Eren you shouldn't use the F-word so mu-" Marco tried to lecture softly, but was quickly interrupted by Jean's dramatic sigh.

"That's what you're worried about? Treating you like a child, huh? You mean buying you medicine and making chicken soup? Wow, poor thing, I feel _so_ sorry for you. Seriously Eren, can I just have your problems?"

"Stop fighting now", Reiner sighed, and somehow it seemed to work because the two younger boys quieted down, avoiding each others glances.

"What do you think we should do?" Marco asked.

"I think we might as well just stay here. We already tried walking around without a map for like 20 minutes, and I'm pretty sure that only made it way worse, like Jean said. So let's just stay here and wait for them to find us, it shouldn't take too long" Reiner said. "Oh well, since we're here we might as well have some fun. Because you all know what this moment calls for, right?"

"Umm, no?", Eren replied.

"Come on now, 5 teenage boys stuck in the forest. It's the perfect moment for guys talk!" A loud cough was heard from Ymir's direction. "Fine, whatever, four boys and Ymir. It's not like it matters, everyone knows you aren't the straightest of sticks", Reiner grinned.

"As if you're one to speak", she snorted, but didn't protest.

"Guys talk? What does that mean exactly?" Eren said, seemingly having forgotten about his cold.

"Well…" Reiner said, scratching his short blonde hair. "I'm not completely sure myself, but I suppose we talk about girls? Like, hmm... Which of the girls in our class do you think is the prettiest? Let's start with you Marco, everyone already knows Jean's answer anyways."

Jean looked away, his cheeks turning a light pink. Eren was confused, but decided there was no point in asking.

They were all sitting around in a circle now, and it really was starting to feel exciting. Marco seemed to be thinking hard.

"Girls, huh…? I'm not sure, but I guess Annie is rather pretty. Mina too", he mumbled.

"Alright, how about you Ymir?" Reiner smirked.

"Well… Historia, I guess. And since I _am_ a girl: from the guys I'd say Armin", she replied sounding like she didn't care at all.

"That's just because he's the most feminine one", Reiner laughed. "But yeah, I'll have to say Historia too. So, what's your opinion Eren? I really have no idea what you'd answer, so this'll be interesting"

"Well… Truth is I have no idea either"

"Seriously? You must have _some_ kind of idea, right?" Eren just shook his head.

"Hmm… Do you like blondes? Or brunettes? Do you want them to be thin? Curvy? Big breasts, pretty eyes, long hair? You must have a type"

Eren just frowned and shrugged. Was he really supposed to have an opinion on these things?

"I honestly don't know. At least it's not Ymir though, I can say that for sure."

"Hey" Ymir said with a sharp look. Reiner sighed.

"Alright then, I guess that's something at least. And now for Jean, not that anyone will be surprised but still, let's hear it."

"Mikasa", Jean sighed quietly.

"What are you sounding so down about, we're trying to strengthen our manly bonds here. Or something like that" Ymir said.

"Why the hell would I _not_ feel down? That idiot over there", he threw a sharp glance at Eren's surprised face, "just _complained_ that Mikasa will dote over him now that he has a cold. I'd do anything for her to dote over _me"_, he sighed_._ "Plus, we just got lost during _school orienteering_, that _is_ kind of embarrassing, you know."

"Wait, what? Mikasa?" Eren said quietly, still in disbelief. Then he suddenly lit up, his green eyes full of excitement. "Guys… I think I figured it out. Jean has a crush on Mikasa! It all makes sense!" Cringes and facepalms spread through the group. Reiner shook his head.

"Seriously Eren?" he laughed "I knew you were dense but this is on a whole other level. You're telling me you seriously didn't realize that until now?"

"No? Did he tell you guys before or something?" Ymir rolled her eyes at this.

"No", she said, "It's just really fucking obvious. Like… Take yesterday for example, when he asked if she wanted to eat lunch with him. Were you even there?"

"And let's not even mention all the thousands of times when Mikasa doted over you, and Jean suddenly got pissed off and started fighting with you. Like just now about the cold thing, for example. It's obviously jealousy" Reiner added. Eren just frowned.

"I'm right here you know" Jean groaned, sounding like he really didn't want to be.

"Now that you say it, I guess it makes sense… But I just never realized it before"

"That's strange. I was sure that's why you hated the guy so much", Reiner said.

"Huh…?" Eren frowned, confused. "Why would I hate him for that?" Reiner raised an eyebrow.

"Because you don't want him to get together with her, I guess? I thought you might see him as a rival or something" Eren shook his head.

"Why? I don't love Mikasa", he said. Jean sighed deeply.

"He _so_ doesn't deserve her", he murmured and shook his head slowly.

"I mean, I do love her", Eren continued while ignoring Jean "But we're family"

"You don't see her as a sister though, right?" Eren wrinkled his nose in disgust and shook his head again.

"No of course not. If anything I guess she's like a very close friend. Like Armin, except not. But I'm not in love with her" he said. "At least... that's what I think" he added quietly.

"Then, would you not mind it at all if she against all odds fell in love with Jean and they became an item?" Eren made a grimace.

"Well of course I'd mind! He's a fucking jerk, she would never be happy with someone like that"

"Fuck you", Jean mumbled with his head in his hands. Marco gave him a comforting squeeze of the shoulder.

"This really is interesting" Ymir laughed from above. Eren had almost forgotten she was there. "You virgins are really exceeding my expectations. Hey, I guess Eren doesn't even realize that Mikasa wants his di-"

Marco suddenly stood up, giving the girl on the rock a deadly glare. Ymir just stared at him, surprised. Eren just felt confused, what was even happening right now? This conversation was moving way too quickly for him to follow.

"That's just plain out mean, Ymir. Don't talk about the feelings of someone who isn't here, and whom you don't even know that well" Ymir snorted.

"Yeah yeah, sorry" she grunted as she looked away, and then suddenly lit up again. "Hey!", she said, "speaking of the devil" Everyone turned their faces the same direction as Ymir's and saw Mikasa, Historia, Armin and Mina walking towards them. Ymir jumped down onto the ground and the others stood up. "My savior!" she exclaimed while walking towards Historia, arms stretched out.

"Where have you guys been?" Armin said and looked at Eren, obviously trying to hold a chuckle in. "And why is Eren soaking wet?"

"Because of Jean" Eren snorted, and unfortunately happened to sneeze again. Mikasa immediately closed in on him, worry in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a frown.

"I'm fine", he muttered and rolled his eyes. "I just fell into the water. It was Jean's fault" He glanced at Jean, who seemed to be daydreaming about stabbing Eren. Mikasa put a hand on the boy's forehead, pushing away his wet bangs which had been hanging into his eyes. He tried to pull away from her, sighing huffily. "I said I'm fine, alright!?"

"You're warm." Eren was about to deny the statement, but unfortunately sneezed again. "And you're sneezing. Seems like you caught a cold to me", Mikasa added and removed her hand from his forehead.

"Everyone's already reached the goal long ago, and now they're all looking for you" Armin said to keep his friends from making a scene. "Come on, let's hurry up and walk back to the teachers"

The group started walking quietly through the forest under Armin's guidance. _Dammit, why couldn't I have been in his team. Then this never would have happened, _Eren thought to himself and sighed quietly.

Jean was walking in silence, sometimes glancing over his shoulder at Eren who was walking beside Mikasa. Eren barely noticed though, he was busy thinking. _Jean loves Mikasa? _

Suddenly he couldn't help but recall what the girl in question had said two days earlier. _Your looks aren't that impressive, and besides Jean is taller than you, you know. Not to mention he's nicer, and I'm sure he knows how to tie his own tie._

Sure, she had said all of that with a soft smile on her lips, while doing Eren's tie for him and then carefully adjusting his shirt.

But what if there was truth in what she had said? What if she was in love with Jean? Eren wasn't sure why, but the thought made him feel very uneasy.


End file.
